


The Laundromat

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy is spending way to much time at the Laundromat....





	The Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



The Laundromat

Andy was sitting in front of the dryer watching it spin round and round. It was one o'clock in the morning. She knew she had to be back up at 5.30 am at the latest but every other day, after she'd delivered the book and Miranda's dry cleaning, she had to do her own laundry.

Ever since Nate had left, she'd needed to pay everything on her own. He took half of the furniture, even the bed. He'd also taken the washer, dryer and the TV, which left her with a sofa, a bookshelf and a tiny closet filled with clothes that didn't really belong to her.

As an assistant, she made good money but certainly not enough to afford her current apartment, her student loans and all the other necessities. A new washer and dryer weren't in the book. So, she was once again, like the other weeks since Paris, at the laundromat. Waiting. Thinking. Crying.

She didn't even have the time to look at other apartments. All she needed was a little studio, but since her job was so demanding, she couldn't find the time to go look at anything that may be suitable. She'd found some online but that didn't help since she couldn't actually book the time to view them.

Miranda had once said she was disappointing, like the other silly girls. And that's exactly how she felt. She was a disappointment. A loner. Never good enough. She was glad Miranda would never see her in a place like this. It was really embarrassing and she didn't want her to think less of her than she already did.

The dryer made a beeping sound to signal her laundry was done. Taking it out, she realised half of it was still damp. Great.

Andy didn't want to spend any more money or time trying to dry it so she packed everything in her holdall and made her way back to her apartment. She walked rather than to use the subway. At this time of night, even she was scared of travelling underground in New York City.  
As she walked the four blocks home, it started to rain. Her hair hung in her face as she dragged her feet. It has been a long day and all she wanted was a nice warm bed. But she didn't even have that.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked with her head bowed.  
Andy finally reached her building. Going inside, the warmth snuck through her body and the wet clothes stuck to her and made her shiver. She hung up her clean clothes and took a warm shower before reclining on the couch. Looking at the clock, she saw it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

Andy wondered if it even made sense to sleep but as she thought that she passed out.

 

~x~

 

On the Upper East Side, Miranda was getting up once again. She was sleepless and restless because of a certain woman. She had grown increasingly worried about her Andrea since Paris.

The young woman had lost her spirit. She didn't laugh or even give her one of her blinding smiles. She wasn't even annoying her with her nervous small talk anymore.

Miranda knew something had to be wrong and she needed to find out what. She understood Andrea wouldn't open up to her, she had to find someone they both trusted. And she knew just the right person...

She fired a text message off, knowing that it would be seen, and organised a meeting first thing upon arriving at the office. Moving around her bedroom, she decided to try to sleep but as she lay down and closed her eyes all she could see was the young woman who had captured her heart.

 

~x~

 

Andy's alarm went off and she got up swaying with exhaustion. She didn't feel like getting dressed up but knowing who she worked for and what the bags under her eyes looked like, she made herself presentable.  
She wondered if today would be the day that Miranda showed her displeasure at her.

Great. She'd only just woke up and the first thing on her mind was that infuriating woman. That sexy, gorgeous and smart woman she'd do anything for.

Her job was the only good thing she had in her life. It allowed her fantasies and thoughts about her Miranda to form.

They could take away everything she had, but not her innermost fantasies. She adored them and every now and then allowed herself to become lost in a world of her own, to forget everything else and just be with her Miranda.

As Andy got dressed, she imagined how it would be if they got ready together. Maybe Miranda would be playful with her or laugh with her. She felt happy in that imaginary world. But only there.

Her feet ached from running around in the city in heels so Andy decided to wear sneakers until she was in the office. She finished getting ready and left for another demanding day at the office with the woman she secretly loved.

Andy was glad she decided on sneakers because she had to run to catch the subway to be at the office on time.

As she hit the outer office of Runway breathlessly, Emily looked her up and down and sneered. "You look like hell. What has gotten into you? You better not let Miranda see those shoes." She hissed.

"A wonderful good morning to you too Em," Andy muttered sarcastically as she put her coat away. She sat at her desk and changed her shoes. She looked at the schedule and her eyes widened. It had been changed by Miranda at around 4 am.

"Shit, Em! Did you see the schedule? Miranda changed it to squeeze in a meeting in 25 minutes so she will be here in..."

"10! Oh, bloody hell! Go get her coffee, now! I'll do the magazines." Emily picked up the usual array of magazines and almost sprinted towards the kitchenette to grab Miranda's Pellegrino.

Andy ran like a headless chicken to get the coffee. She fired off texts to everyone she could think of to get ready as she waited for the elevator. You could see the commotion outside their office. Everyone was running around preparing for the Devil in Prada's early arrival.  
Andy ran across the lobby, throwing herself out onto the sidewalk and sprinting towards Starbucks. Since she was wearing heels, she tripped and fell on her knees and hands. Het tights were ruined and she had some scrapes but she got up cursing like a sailor and kept on going.

She made it back to Runway on time. She set the coffee on Miranda's desk and ran towards the bathroom to clean her knees and get rid of her tights. She winced as she cleaned the gravel and blood away.  
Andy had limped back to her desk and sat down, ready to start with her duties, when Nigel appeared. "Good morning, Six, Em. How are my favourite assistants of our ice queen this morning?"

Andy rolled her eyes and couldn't believe he was always in such a chipper mood. "I've been better. You better get back to work. Miranda is due to arrive any second now, she's squeezed in a meeting that starts in…" Andy checked her watch. "...ten minutes. Wow, she's not 15 minutes early. Where's page six?" Andy said sarcastically.

"I know she has a meeting." Nigel grinned." I am the one she's meeting with."

"Uugh! Nigel, you could have warned me." Andy sighed when she felt the air shift.

"Good morning, Miranda," Andy said trying to smile. She winced when she stood up out of courtesy.  
Miranda looked at her for a second, letting her eyes trail from her feet upwards and saw her knees.

"Nigel, with me. I hope my coffee is hot?" Miranda seemed furious as she threw her things on Emily's desk which confused both of them.

Andy sat back down and looked at Miranda's schedule to see what she had to prepare and organize since Miranda seemed to be in a hell of a mood today.  
Great. That day could have not started any worse.

 

~x~

 

Miranda was angry at how unwell her Andrea looked. The younger woman looked tired, defeated and now she was also physically hurt. She, of course, didn't acknowledge it out there, but it worried her even more.  
"So, what's the occasion for this lovely meeting? Is it about the upcoming shoot? I have already instructed Patrick and the models and it will run smoothly." Nigel tried to soothe.

"I have no doubt about that, Nigel. Now sit, we need to talk about a more personal matter." Miranda admitted, staring out of the window.

"Oh? What's the matter, Miranda? Do you need help? Is Stephen bothering you again?" Nigel asked.

They'd been good friends and he knew about some of the more personal details of their divorce and how Stephen had attempted to crawl back to her.

"No, he moved away. There's no trouble with him, thank God." Miranda sighed. "I am worried about someone we both...uhm...care about.

"Six?" Nigel said and Miranda's head whipped around in shock.

"Miranda, I know you care about her. I've seen the way you look at her and you talk about her way too much not to care. So, I assume you are worried about her too?" Nigel asked.

Miranda sat across from him at her desk folding her hands. "I do hope it's only you who has noticed. But that aside, yes, I worry a great deal." Miranda sipped her coffee. "Do you have any knowledge of what is going on with her? She doesn't seem to get enough sleep; she's losing weight and now she's hurt. Did you see her knees?" She hissed. "She doesn't smile anymore and she's just lost her spirit," Miranda whispered.

Nigel was shocked to see that tears ran down her cheeks. "Well, I'm stunned you've noticed so much. But I'm having a bit of a conflict here, Miranda. She's my friend too and I don't want to break her trust..." Nigel fidgeted with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Nigel, I swear to God. Spill it. I can't see her like this anymore." Miranda hissed.

"Alright, but you didn't hear it from me, okay?" Nigel raised an eyebrow as the editor nodded. "As you probably know she broke up with Nate...uhm...the cook-boy. While we were in Paris, he left for a job in Boston and took all his things from the apartment, plus some extras. This left her with very little. She just has a couch to sleep on and not much else furniture wise." Nigel swallowed as Miranda's anger increased. "So, after she delivers the book, she has to also go to the laundromat every other night to wash her things since he took also the washer and dryer. I've tried to help her. But she refuses. I asked her to quit the apartment and come to live with me but she is being ridiculously stubborn. I wouldn't have known any of it either if she hadn't told me one night when we got both a bit tipsy. So, now you know. Our Six is tough, but she won't be able to live like this much longer without burning out or something."

Miranda stared at Nigel in disbelief. More tears fell and she turned away as a small sob escaped.

Nigel got up and kneeled beside her. "Miranda, we will help her. We both know now and since I know how deeply you must care for her..." He jumped as Miranda cut him off.

"I love her, Nigel. I love that silly girl out there." Miranda sobbed.

Nigel got up and pulled her out of her chair to comfort her. "I know you do. Shh, it's alright. We'll help her." He said caressing her back.

Miranda pulled back and Nigel being the perfect gentleman pulled out a tissue for her. "Thank you, Nigel. That girl is giving me so many sleepless nights. You can't possibly understand." Miranda smiled sadly and blotted her tears.

"Oh, but I do. I know someone who feels exactly the same about her boss." Nigel smirked.

Miranda stopped in her tracks. "What are you saying, exactly?"

"Even if she hates me for it, I will reveal it. She adores you, Miranda. She does but she told me she will never act on her feelings because she thinks she has nothing to offer you. She said she can't even afford a...sorry for the language..." Nigel huffed. "...fucking washing machine, what can she offer the woman who has everything?"

"Alright, we have to do something." Miranda insisted.  
"I already have a good plan..." Nigel grinned.

 

~x~

 

The meeting had been going for quite a while and Andy was worried if Nigel's head was still attached to his shoulders since they'd closed the door. That was very rare.

After 45 minutes, Nigel emerged from the dragon's lair. Andy looked at him, concerned, but when he smiled, she knew he was fine. "Lunch at 12, Six? My treat. I won't take no for an answer." He quipped. He was out of the office just as quick as he said it. Andy thought he must have been given great news, perhaps a pay rise or the promotion he had been hoping for since Paris.

The morning went rather smoothly and right before 12 Nigel reappeared. "I'll take Six to lunch. We will be back in 30 minutes." Nigel said to Emily.

"But she only has 15…" Emily sputtered.  
"Miranda is fine with it. It's an exception. Six, come on." Nigel pulled Andy from behind her desk, sweeping her towards the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Emily.

"So, what's the occasion, Nigel?" Andy grinned.  
"No occasion, can't a friendly art director not take his favourite girl for lunch? Especially when I sense you need some cheering up. What happened to your knees?" Nigel pointed at the scrapes as they picked out their meals.

"Well, lucky me then." Andy offered a half-hearted smile." Oh, you know. Clumsy me, I fell when I hurried to get Miranda's coffee. I can hardly walk in those heels I shouldn't even try to run in them." Andy laughed at herself.

"Aww, poor Six, it'll heal though. How's life treating you? Anything new and exciting?" Nigel asked as they sat down.

"Not really. Everything is the same. Work, eat, sleep. That's all." Andy said, smiling weakly at Miranda's famous catchphrase.

"Six, you know my offer stands. You can come and live with me, anytime. It doesn't seem like you're getting enough sleep. And I'm a bit worried about you." Nigel covered her hand with his.

"Ah, nah. I'm alright. Please don't worry." Andy said waving her hand, still playing the situation down.  
"At least come and do your laundry at my apartment. We could have a laundry date and eat together and have some drinks. I don't like you being in that neighbourhood by yourself so very late at night."  
"Nigel, really, I'm fine. Just leave it. I'm going to be alright." Andy said, getting herself worked up.

"Okay, I've got it. I'm sorry..." Nigel was quiet for a little while but then started again. "Okay, I will stop, but at least text me when you go to the laundromat and then when you are home. I would worry far less if I knew you were home safe." He said, giving her a smile.

"Alright. I will, I promise. Can we change the subject now and talk about something more delightful? " Andy asked clearly annoyed.

"Sure. How about Miranda? She's delightful." Nigel chuckled.

"Shush! I hate you, Nigel." Andy said shushing him, then she smirked. "She is more than delightful though." They got up and walked back to the office.

Nigel leaned in and whispered. "Six is in love…" He sang into her ear making her chuckle. He saw a bit of old Andy when she offered her real smile.

Their ways parted and he forex a text to Miranda.

'She still won't let me help her. Let's try Plan B.'

 

~x~

 

A couple of days later, Andy was sitting once again in the Laundromat, watching her clothes spinning. She was glad it was Friday and she would get to sleep in the next day. At least, as long as she could on that uncomfortable small sofa she had.

As promised, she sent Nigel a quick text and told him she was doing her laundry tonight and that she'd arrived safely and was waiting for her laundry to dry.  
The door opened and closed and a woman with a big pile of laundry came in and said hello. She seemed friendly so Andy relaxed.

You never knew what kind of people would walk in at that time of the night.

She talked to the woman a little until she said she wanted a cigarette and would grab herself a coffee from the nearby seven-eleven. The woman asked Andy if she would watch her basket and washing machine, which she agreed to since she didn't have anything else to do.

Andy fiddled around with her cell and let Nigel know that she should be done in around 30 minutes. It was rather late again, after midnight.

When the door opened again, Andy didn't look up. "You're back already, that was quick." She said smiling.  
Andy was startled when a slender hand covered hers and a figure sat next to her. She slowly looked up and saw piercing blue eyes. "Miranda, oh my God! What are you doing here? It's far too dangerous for you in this neighbourhood."

"As it is for you, Andrea." Miranda laced their fingers together as the other woman came back in. "Please, darling, come home with me? " Miranda asked.

"Why? I mean...not that I wouldn't love to but...How did you even know I was...Nigel...I'll kill..."

"Please, don't be mad at him, or me. But Andrea, I refuse to see you like this anymore..." Miranda started.  
Andy was more than confused. What was the editor doing here, holding her hand in the middle of the night in the laundromat?

"Wait, are you firing me? Oh please, don't. I promise I will work harder. But I need that job...I...I can't lose it...and you..." Andy started sobbing.  
"Andrea, no! I won't fire you. Please, don't cry, darling." Miranda said. She was heartbroken to see the young woman so distraught. She pulled her in and hugged her. "Come here, darling. Shh., it will be alright. You won't lose me." Miranda cooed.

Andy still thought she was in some kind of twilight zone with Miranda suddenly being here. The dryer gave a signal that it was done and Andy pulled back from the embrace. "My laundry is done. I better go home now. You really should go home too. I'll call you a cab." Andy whispered, wiping her tears away on the sleeve of her jacket and started looking for the number on her cell.

Miranda took the cell out of her hands and slipped it in her coat pocket. She opened the dryer and got the laundry out, leaving a stunned sat Andy behind her.  
"You don't have to touch that...it's...I can do it." Andy muttered, flushing with embarrassment as Miranda handled her panties.

Miranda wouldn't let her interrupt her actions and kept on working on her laundry. When she was finished, she turned and gazed at Andy. "Now, let's go. I have my car so I'll drive you home. And Andrea, I will not take no for an answer." Miranda stated.

Picking up Andy's laundry bag, she walked outside leaving Andy no choice but to follow, muttering her goodbyes to the other woman who was still there and smiling at the two women who were so obviously in love that even strangers could see it.

Andy got in the Porsche and Miranda took the driver's seat and locked the doors immediately. Miranda drove in silence as Andy told her the apartment building's address. Miranda looked over at her and smiled softly as she nodded.

That was very unlike Miranda but she went with it. She leaned back and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
When they drove into a garage and Andy opened her eyes, she realized Miranda had taken them to the townhouse. "Miranda, what…" Andy started to ask.

"You'll stay with me." Andy trotted behind Miranda, who was carrying her laundry, into the house. As the editor stepped past the laundry room, she dropped the bag and wordlessly started to put the clothes in her machine. Of course, they needed to be washed again. She could only imagine the filth that clung to the insides of the machines at the public laundry rooms. Once done, and having started the cycle, Miranda grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her further into the house.

"Why are you doing this, Miranda?" Andy asked quietly as she sat down on one of the bar stools in Miranda's kitchen while she put the kettle onto the hob to made tea.

"Because I worry about, Andrea. You've seemed tired, exhausted even. So, I asked Nigel what has been going on with you and we both decided this had to stop." Miranda stated quietly as she sat across from Andy stirring in her tea.

"WHAT? Don't I get a say in this too? I've already told Nigel; I don't need help. I don't need pity. Not from him and certainly not from you. I am NOT your charity case." Andy yelled as she jumped up, ready to storm away.

"Andrea, wait! ANDREA!" Miranda yelled after the younger women, unused to seeing her temper. She jumped up and followed the woman who was already at the front door. "Wait, please." Miranda pleaded.  
Andy stood by the open door, the handle already in her hands, ready to leave. Something in Miranda's voice made her stop. "Why? So, you can pity me some more?" Andy asked not turning around.

"Andrea, I simply wish to help you. You don't have to do this alone, darling." Miranda's tone was coaxing.  
Andy winced at the endearment she heard of her boss, once again. "I wish I could really be your darling, Miranda. You can't help me. I need to go, I'm sorry." Andy stated.

She was about to leave when Miranda strode forward and grabbed her wrist. "I love you." Miranda blurted.  
Andy's eyes widened as she closed the door again and turned around.

"I haven't ever loved anyone as much as I love you. Please let me be there for you, Andrea. Just give me a chance to show you that I don't pity you, that I respect you, for the woman you are. You are so smart, talented and so very beautiful. It's beyond my abilities to not act on those feelings anymore. You inspire me so much, darling. Please let me inspire you. Let me love you. Let me do your laundry..." Miranda smirked.

Andy stood there still dumbstruck. "You're kidding, right? Are there camera's somewhere for a TV show or something?" Andy looked around while Miranda chuckled. She couldn't believe how sweet the young woman was.

She'd had enough though and thought she would rather show Andy what she meant and felt. "Come here, silly girl." Miranda pulled Andy into her arms and kissed her.

Andy couldn't believe the sensation of Miranda's lips on hers. She was still trying to process the confession of love when she felt Miranda's tongue swiping her bottom lip begging for entrance.

"Mhhh, yesss" Andy heard the whisper against her lips as she let her in and plunder her mouth. Andy was moaning into the kiss now and realised this was actually real. She could actually sense Miranda's love and it seemed as if everything hit her at once.  
Andy pulled back. "Oh God, Miranda? You love me?" She queried breathlessly.

Miranda nodded as Andy claimed her mouth and pressed her against the nearest wall to ravish her stunning boss. After seconds of making out, it occurred to her she hadn't responded and said it back.  
She pulled back and looked down into Miranda's crystal blue eyes, that flashed with her desire and pure love. It made Andy tear up and she caressed her cheek. 

"Miranda, you are so perfect in my eyes. You are such a hardworking, powerful, intelligent, loving mother and woman. I absolutely have nothing but respect, admiration and love for you. I love you. I have for so long. I often wanted to just hug and comfort you after a shitty day at the office but I never wanted to act on those feelings because what do I have..."

Miranda stopped Andy's words by placing a finger on her lips. She stared into the young woman's eyes and smiled. "You have a heart of gold. You have so much to give, Andrea. And I want it all. But right now, I want you to take me upstairs and make me yours. Is that acceptable?" She husked.

Andy wanted to burst from the pure joy and Lust she felt. She was overwhelmed. She kissed her once more and Miranda decided she would take the lead and take her upstairs.

Andy beamed at Miranda once they were in her bedroom. "I can't believe I'm here with you. About to make love to you. It's so surreal."

Miranda strode past her into the bathroom. She heard Miranda start to draw a bath.

Andy followed her and saw Miranda adding bath oils to the flowing water.

"I thought we could start by having a relaxing bath together," Miranda said with a small smile. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, checking the water was warm enough.

"Naked?" Andy blurted out and then closed her eyes.

"I'd recommend it, yes," Miranda said stifling a giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous and insecure," Andy admitted.

Miranda walked towards Andy and took her into a warm embrace. "You, my darling, have absolutely nothing to worry about. Your body is beyond exquisite." She stated and began to pull at the hem of Andy's shirt. 

"Allow me, please." She whispered as she nibbled Andy's ear.

Andy couldn't help but surrender the seductions of the beautiful older woman. She let Miranda undress her. And she took her sweet time in doing so. Andy decided to follow her example and pulled Miranda's cashmere sweater over her head. She fumbled with her pants until they opened and pooled around her ankles. Soon, they were both only dressed in their lingerie.

"God Miranda, you are so beautiful. I'm not sure if I'll be able to behave in that tub together." Andy teased.  
Miranda reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. She let it slide down and looked up at Andy, biting her lip. "Then don't."

Andy moaned at the erotic display and mirrored her actions and got rid of her bra as well.

The sexual tension between them rose by the second, like two lions who were waiting to jump on their prey.  
Andy stepped into Miranda's personal space and slid her hands over her hips and up her naked back. She closed the distance and they felt each other, skin on skin, for the first time. They both moaned and sighed. Andy bent and kissed her shoulder, trailing her lips up her jaw, worshipping the woman.

Miranda hooked her fingers in Andy's panties and pulled them down until they fell around her ankles. Andy stepped out only to find the editor equally undressed.

"Let's get in. I want to lay in your arms." Miranda whispered.

Andy got in first. She hissed at the contact of the hot water but got used to it quickly. She couldn't believe she was taking a bath with the editor in the middle of the night.

Once surrounded by hot water, Andy inhaled the beautiful scent of lavender and orchid as Miranda followed, sitting between her legs. Andy leaned back and pulled Miranda to lay against her. "Come here beautiful," Andy whispered as she welcomed the editor into her arms.

Feeling Andy's breast against her back Miranda moaned and snuggled into Andy's neck. Andy put her arms around the woman and started to caress her.  
"This feels like a dream to me. I'm actually happy today, that you're so demanding and stubborn, otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Andy grinned as Miranda slapped her playfully and chuckled.

Miranda slid a tad bit back and felt the woman's core against her ass.

"Mhh! God Miranda." Andy moaned at the contact and her hands slid up and she cupped the editor's breasts. "You feel so good. You have such a perfect, sexy body, Miranda." Andy whispered in the editor's ear. Miranda was breathing faster by the minute. Andy kept going. "I want to worship every inch of you. I want to make you come undone." She kept whispering and kneading Miranda's breasts.

"Oh, Andrea! Keep that up and I will come undone any minute." Miranda husked unable to keep from moaning.

"Oh yeah?" Andy moaned in Miranda's ear.  
"Mm." Miranda couldn't formulate any words, unprepared for what came next.

Suddenly one of Andy's hand slipped between her legs and Miranda gasped and dug her nails in Andy's legs beside her. "I want you to come for me," Andy whispered, loving the way Miranda dug in her thighs.  
Miranda reached her peak and cried out in ecstasy. She scratched her nails along Andy's thighs and her head whipped around towards Andy's neck, biting down hard.

"Oh fuck, Miranda." Andy moaned, easing her lover through her electrifying orgasm.

"Oh, Andrea…that was...phenomenal." Miranda hummed.

Andy continued to caress her and bent down a little to kiss her softly.

When Miranda opened her eyes, she saw the bite marks on her neck. "Oh my God, darling, I'm so terribly sorry." Miranda kissed the slightly raised spot.

"I thought it was absolutely hot, Miranda. Look at my thighs though, no skirts for me, for at least the next couple days." Andy chuckled.

Miranda glanced down at her thighs and saw the red marks and gasped.

"Don't worry, I loved every second of it. I'm not made out of sugar you know." Miranda spun around in Andy's arms and kissed her passionately. "Oh damn, fuck...don't stop." Andy moaned during their making out session.

Miranda stopped and had a wicked look on her face. "I believe it is time I return the favour. Sit up there, on the corner of the tub." Andy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, take your time. You know how that thrills me." Andy did as she was told and Miranda came on all fours towards her and spread her legs. “This is mine now." She licked the inside of Andy's thigh.

"Oh God, yesss! All yours." Andy moaned, letting her head fall back against the wall.

Miranda put one leg up on the tub and went in. She flattened her tongue and licked Andy from perineum to clit.

Andy inhaled sharply at the sensation. "Fuck, Miranda, more..." She moaned.

The editor obeyed happily. She pushed her tongue inside and teased her until she started shaking violently.

"Oh please, Miranda, please...make me come." Andy hissed through gritted teeth.

Miranda added two fingers and sucked on Andy's clit.  
Andy rocked her hips and squeezed Miranda's fingers as her orgasm neared. "Yesss...oh fuck…good God." Andy yelled, coming hard and fast.

Miranda smirked happily at the sight before her. A totally exhausted Andy sitting limply on her tub looking thoroughly fucked. "Come back into the warm water, darling," Miranda said gently.

Andy slid down carefully into Miranda's arms. They sat with their legs tangled so their centres almost touched. She put her hands around Miranda's neck playing with her damp hair. "You are incredible, Miranda. That was by far the best thing I have experienced, ever." Andy leaned in and kissed her.

Their kisses heated up pretty quickly again as Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth, tasting herself. "You are irresistible darling," Miranda said during their heated kisses.

Andy got the clue as Miranda must be needing her again. She slid her hand down and caressed her pussy. Her hips jerked towards Andy's hand to gain as much friction as she could get.

Their mouths parted and Miranda's breathing was ragged. "Oh God, I can't get enough of you, Andrea." Miranda moaned as her eyes shut.

"Touch me, please," Andy begged.  
Miranda slid her hand between them as well. She first touched Andy's hand which was busy stroking through her folds. Then she found Andy's wetness and slipped easily inside her.

Not expecting her inside right away, Andy let out a curse. "Holy fuck..." Andy slipped her fingers inside Miranda as well and they soon found a rhythm.

"Miranda, look at me. Please." Miranda opened her eyes and they put their foreheads together staring into one another's eyes, both filled with passion and want.  
Miranda came first, unable to look away, which made Andy come shortly after also holding her gaze. A silent cry escaped from both of them until they slowly came down from their highs.

Miranda lay back in the tub after she pecked Andy on the lips and closed her eyes. Now it was Andy who turned around and leaned against the editor.

"Well, that was a first." Miranda finally spoke, still breathing a bit faster than normal.

"What, having sex in the tub?" Andy chuckled.  
"Well, actually that too, but also coming twice. It's never happened to me before." Miranda sighed contently.

"Me too, plus it's a first with a woman for me." Andy blushed and was glad Miranda couldn't see it.

"You're quite talented, darling," Miranda claimed, caressing her arms. "But I think I need to get out and maybe have a snack, what do you say?" Miranda asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm starving." Andy chuckled.

They got out and dried themselves off, still exchanging brief yet passionate kisses.

Miranda handed Andy a robe and they made their way into the kitchen. The editor prepared a light snack for them and some tea.

They fed each other and laughed.  
"I really missed that smile, Andrea. You were smiling much less than you once did." Miranda stated.  
"I didn't have a lot to smile about, but now I couldn't be happier. Simply being with you, the woman I desire so much." Andy stated and kissed her softly. "Can I go check on my laundry? I could put it in the dryer and then I'll have something clean to wear tomorrow." Andy asked shyly.

"Of course, let's see." Miranda cleared away the dishes and led the way to the laundry room.  
The washer was starting its spin cycle. "it looks like it needs perhaps another 10 minutes. Would you like to wait?" Miranda asked.

Andy smirked and suddenly got a naughty idea. "I would, and I know how we can pass the time." She said, coming up to stand behind Miranda. "Turn around, love," Andy said.

"What are you up to, Andrea." Miranda chuckled walking backwards until she hit the washer.  
Andy undid Miranda's robe and kissed her pushing her against the vibrating machine. She slid her hands inside the robe and over Miranda's ass, kneading it. Miranda was already putty in her hands. "Get on the washer." She whispered in her ear.

"Andrea, I don't know..." Miranda was hesitant.  
Andy had other plans. She grabbed Miranda's thighs and pushed her on top of the spinning washer. "Hold on tight, Miranda," Andy advised, spreading her legs and pulling her forward so she was able to reach her with her mouth. She kissed her pussy and moaned. "You taste so good, love." She husked, licking her senseless.

Miranda couldn't answer her since she was lost due to the pleasure coursing through her at Andy's mouth on her, and the vibration of the washer. "Andrea...Oh, Fuck..." Miranda yelled, holding on for dear life as she came undone for a third time that night.

As if they had timed it, the washer slowed down as Miranda came down from her high.  
Andy pulled her carefully off the washer and held her tight. "You are so absolutely stunning when you come, Miranda."

"Darling, I believe you are trying to kill me." Miranda breathed into the crock of Andy's neck. She pulled back and kissed Andy softly.

"Never, have I ever, been fucked on a washing machine," Andy said.

Miranda gave her a throaty laugh. "You know, I'm sure your laundry is still far too wet. We may have to set it on the spin cycle again. Miranda said as Andy laughed loudly.

THE END

Now, who wants to do laundry ;)


End file.
